


Dear Ole Dad

by Betitaintme



Series: Bitten [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Isaac to the rescue, M/M, One Shot, slight/minimal wolf/human sexual contact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betitaintme/pseuds/Betitaintme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot follow up to Bitten.  Should read that first for things to truly make sense but I guess this could stand on it's own.  A little smutty but toned down quite a bit from the original version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Ole Dad

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this written for a while dunno why I never bothered to post it. Still working on the sequel to Bitten as well.  
> Could not bring myself to use bestiality as a tag. It's pretty minor so hopefully no one flies in to a rage.
> 
> Enjoy!

Isaac is glaring at nothing looking out the kitchen window in to the backyard. Derek walks in and takes note of Isaac’s frown. “He needs to get a better job he’s under way too much stress. I’ve been trying to calm him through the bond but it’s not having much affect.” Isaac says helplessly. Placing his hand on Isaac’s shoulder Derek tries to comfort the scowling beta. With a smirk Isaac turns “I’m going up there. I’ll get his mind off his work for a bit it’s lunch time anyway.” Derek catches a whiff of what Isaac has in mind and chuckles to himself. “Be careful.” He says grabbing and apple and heading to his study.

A short while later Isaac pulls up to Eric’s office in the Cherokee. He prefers driving Eric’s vehicles because they smell so much like his mate. Eric likes to drive Isaac’s Wrangler for the exact reason. Isaac walks in to the building and waves at the receptionist. He makes his way towards Eric’s office and smiles when he hears his voice and feels his recognition of Isaac’s presence over the mate bond. Isaac walks in to Eric’s office and smiles at him. Eric smiles happily at Isaac and gestures for him to sit down. Isaac closes the door and locks it. Not looking at Eric Isaac goes over to the window and closes the blinds. Isaac then casually walks around behind Eric’s desk and moves his chair some and turns it so Eric is facing Isaac. Eric has a look on confusion on his face until Isaac sinks to his knees and leans forward. “Hey Jason uh I have a call coming through on another line that I need to take.” Isaac reaches forward and tugs Eric’s zipper down and reaches inside tugging his mates rapidly stiffening member free. “Uh yeah I really have to go I’ll call you back ok?!?” Eric’s voice goes up as Isaac slips down on his mates cock. Eric hangs the phone up. “Oh god puppy…” Eric whimpers. Isaac growls softly as he continues to work up and down on Eric’s erection moving up and down with his hand as he does. Eric runs his fingers through Isaac’s hair squeezing and massaging his scalp. Isaac unbuckles Eric’s belt and pulls his pants and boxer briefs out of the way.

Isaac slips one of Eric’s legs over his shoulder and lifts grabbing on to his waist and repositions Eric lower on the chair. Using a little bit of lube from the small tube he’d grabbed from the glove compartment in the jeep Isaac slips his finger inside Eric’s tight entrance. “Isaac.” Eric whimpers. Speaking for the first time Isaac says “So hard for me…. You’re so close I’ve got you so close. It’s lunch time baby do you have anything for me? You going to feed me like only you can?” Isaac’s filthy talk always sets Eric ablaze. The shock and hotness of Isaac showing up and jumping him in his office like this makes him even hotter. Isaac stroke’s his finger against Eric’s prostate and is immediately rewarded when Eric shivers and arrives powerfully in Isaac’s mouth. Isaac continues to stroke Eric through his orgasm surprising him with a couple more gentle jabs at his prostate.  As soon as he’s finishes Eric yanks Isaac to his feet and kisses him passionately before shoving him against his desk. Eric drops to his knees and pulls Isaac’s neglected cock out and swallows him straight down. Isaac whimpers and shivers as he feels Eric swallowing around his thickness. “That’s it baby boy suck my cock. Oh god fuucckkkk you always do me so well. God damn it you look so hot on your knees taking care of me. You’re so good to me fuck I love you so much. Always so good always drink every drop. That’s your cock baby it’s yours no one else will ever touch it. Fuck you’re gonna make me come baby. Fuck Eric.. Fuck.. FUCK.” Isaac grunts out as he grabs a hold of Eric’s head and pulls nearly all the way out then thrusts gently and shallowly as his orgasm rips through his body.

After countless blow jobs they had each discovered what the other likes. Eric loves the taste of Isaac, and Isaac loves fucking through his orgasm. He knows exactly where and when to position his cock so that his mate would derive the most pleasure. Isaac pulls a grinning Eric to his feet and kisses his swollen lips. “Are you in a better mood now?” He asks. “As good a mood as I can be without us taking turns fucking on the desk.” Eric says nuzzling his mate enjoying his scent. “Thanks for this puppy. This job…... It really takes a lot out of me.” Isaac whines quietly and licks around Eric’s throat and up behind his ear. Kissing him gently. “Anything I can do to make you happy. Although this is a bit selfish because I love being with you. It’s hard when you’re away at work.” Eric sighs nodding and holding Isaac close. “I know, I’ve asked to work from home but…..” “yeah I know Pam’s a raving bitch who hates everyone.” Eric chuckles. “I know you just ate but would you like to get lunch?” Isaac smiles wolfishly at his mates comment. “Absolutely I could use some desert after the main course. You know I love you like this… Wet, still horny, half hard, lips and mouth tasting of me..… looking utterly debauched… You should tidy up a bit before we go though.” Eric blushes as Isaac slowly runs his thumb along Eric’s wet swollen lips.

Isaac smiles warmly as he helps Eric straighten his hair and clothes. Then the two leave his office and head out to lunch.

Weeks later Eric comes dragging himself up the steps into the Hale house. Work had been brutal from almost the first day. His manager had transferred to another department days after hiring him and the replacement had been woefully unprepared for the job both in temperament and skill set. This had resulted in an extreme work load for Eric whom the new boss felt was way over paid. He was nearly at his breaking point and worried about finding another tech job in the small town.

Isaac had felt his mate’s mood all day and had been worrying around the house trying to come up with a way to make things better. Blowing each other senseless in the office was fun but more of a quick fix than a permanent solution. Derek had suggested that Isaac tell Eric to quit. They had more than enough money. “He’ll never go for it you know how independent he is. I’m still surprised he agreed to live here permanently.” Isaac had said. “Have you guys even talked about money?” Derek asks. Isaac stops pacing the kitchen and looks to his Alpha. “No… Actually that’s probably the only thing that’s never came up…. He has no idea….” Isaac says. A smile brightening his face. Derek smirks. “Have a talk with your mate, explain to him that we’ve got more than enough to go around. Just keep in mind he’s got the old school notion that since he’s older he has to be the one financially taking care of you.”

The front door opens and a blur of Isaac bolts across the porch and crashes in to Eric knocking him back off the porch on to the ground. Before Eric can say anything Isaac pulls him in to a bruising hug and captures his mouth passionately. Eric’s shocked grunt quickly dissolves into a satisfied moan. His body relaxing under his mates embrace. Pulling back a little Isaac looks down in to Eric’s surprised eyes. “Hi.” He says. “Hey puppy” Eric answers back. “You always know what I need.” “I do indeed.” Isaac says grinding down with his crotch slightly. Eric whimpers slightly then looks over at Derek’s car. Isaac smiles wolfishly then leans down and whispers softly in Eric’s ear. “Don’t worry baby boy. I’m not going to cram my cock in your pretty little pink hole out here for the world to see. Or would you like that? Is that it? You want me to bend you over the hood of our Alpha’s car and fuck you until you can’t stand?” Eric shivers and his eyes flash orange. Isaac grins wickedly and stands offering a hand to his confused and very aroused mate. “I want to take you for a walk first and talk about a couple of things. The two walk off in to the forest hand in hand. Derek smirks and moves away from the window pleased that his beloved car had escaped his beta’s hormones.

 

“I hate your job.” Isaac says after a few minutes. “You and me both.” Eric says. Squeezing his mates hand. “I can tell that you’re not happy there, it’s hard seeing what that place does to you.” Isaac says reaching out to pull a leaf out of Eric’s hair that had ended up there after he pounced on him. “Well I’m kind of stuck, I don’t think I’ll be able to find a similar salary here, and I’m not going to move away from the pack. This is our home. Everything here is perfect. The job is the one thing not right in my life.” Eric’s words warm Isaac’s heart. He knows and can feel how utterly _his_ Eric is but still hearing the words brings a smile to his face. “You know there is something we’ve never talked about.” Isaac says. “What’s that?” Eric asks looking up at his companion. “Money.” Eric looks at Isaac questioningly. “Do you want to know how much I have or make or something?” Isaac feels and senses a flash of hurt, suspicion, and sadness causing him to stop and turn Eric to face him. “Not like that baby. I don’t care about money please don’t think something like that has anything to do with _us_.”

Eric blinks for a moment his emotions leveling off before he says. “I know… Old habits die hard you know?” Isaac runs his hand through Eric’s soft brown hair before continuing. “I’m going to just say what I want to say, I know how you hate it when people are not direct. I want you to quit your job, I think you may be working under the assumption that I need you to support me because I’m not working. We’ve actually got more than enough for both of us.” Eric’s eye brows shoot up in response. “That certainly wasn’t what I expected you to say. I wasn’t aware, I.. I guess I thought maybe Derek was paying for things… I’ve always worked Isaac. Always, as soon as I was old enough I got a job. If you added up all the time I’ve not had a job since then you might get one year. Maybe…” Eric gets a calculating look in his eye. “It would be nice to be able to spend more time with you.” “Oh!” Isaac says moving closer “I like how you think.” Isaac leans down and kisses Eric gently before taking his hand and continuing to walk.

“I think I should explain my financial situation. It’s probably not what you think. My family was not wealthy by any means but we had what we needed. My father was very careful with his money and saved far more than he ever spent. He believed pretty strongly in life insurance. He’d actually been able to buy our house and a couple of rental properties with money he got from life insurance when his father died. After that he’d taken out a policy on everyone even himself. When mom died.” Isaac pauses and sighs which causes Eric to put his arm around him before he continues. “There was a pretty hefty insurance pay out. She’d come in to some money not a fortune but a sizeable amount when her mother had died. She’d wanted it for college for me and Cam but after she died… Dad…. he…. changed… He took her money and the insurance pay out. Even after he paid off all the properties and bought a new car there was still quite a bit left over. When Cam enlisted good ole dad never one to pass up a potential opportunity jacked his insurance policy way up. So when Cam was….KIA…he…there was a huge pay out.” Eric reaches up and gently squeezes Isaac’s neck when he feels him start to shudder at the memory of his deceased brother.

“Dad, the selfish bastard used to tell me how he couldn’t wait for me to turn 18 so he could kick me out and move to Florida. He’d always tell me his plans for how he was going to retire and live like a king once he wasn’t legally obligated to house and feed me. He even raised my insurance policy ‘just in case’ he liked to say. He used to….” Isaac stops and wipes at the tear coming from his eye. Eric pulls him in to an embrace. “When he would … beat me…… he’d tell me I was worth more to him dead than alive.. That one of these days I was going to push him too far…” Isaac shudders and Eric who is nearly in tears says. “Shhhh stop don’t talk about it anymore.. I had no idea….” Isaac squeezes Eric tightly inhaling his scent to calm himself. “As if the beatings weren’t enough. I always wondered if _this_ was the day he was going to kill me. He told the insurance agency to cancel his policy because he didn’t care to leave anything to me after Cam and mom died. There was a mix up though and his policy premiums got added in to mine since he’d raised the policy on me he didn’t notice the extra cost. So when he died the payout went to his estate. As his only living heir when I turned 18 the estate became mine.” Isaac pulls away from Eric smiling gently at him before taking his hand and resuming their walk.

“It’s grown a quite a bit since then but as of today we’re worth about 8 million dollars. Derek and Peter helped me invest it so that it’s continued to steadily grow. The money is in both high and low risk investments. We move things around depending on how things are going in the economy to protect it. There have been a few lucky breaks that have resulted in some significant growth. You’ve seen how I live its more money that I’ll ever spend on my own. I have my clothes a laptop and a 13 year old Jeep Wrangler Derek bought me when he became my guardian. All I need is my mate and my pack. It makes me feel really special that you want to take care of me. No one other than Derek has ever really cared about my wellbeing. You care for me in other ways though. Don’t make yourself miserable at a job you don’t like over something like money. We don’t need it. All I need is you.” Eric leans closer to Isaac and rests his head on his shoulder. “It’s funny you know, while it in no way makes up for it. All those years he was abusing you in the end his love for money and willingness to exploit personal tragedy has bought you your financial independence.” Isaac nods his head. “I’ve had the same thought. I don’t even touch the money. I live off of the rent from the properties. There is my old house, another one up the street, and a commercial property down town. Plus my grandparents’ houses on both sides are rented out as well. That generates thousands of dollars a month most of which goes in to savings. I don’t pay rent, I’m not allowed to pay any bills at the house. I tried to help Derek with the renovations on his home but he refused. Of course he has way more money than we do so it’s not like he needed the help.”

“We?” Eric says. “I really don’t have much money at all. I have a good job but I’ve not saved much over the years. I lost quite a bit of money when I sold the house after Cole….” Eric stops when Isaac growls softly. “It’s a good thing we don’t live in Texas. I’d probably kill him if I ever saw him for what he did to you.” Isaac takes a breath and turns to Eric cupping his face with both hands and tilting his head up. “Baby everything I have is yours. My money is your money, so when I say we, I mean ours. We have plenty of money, you don’t have to work another day if you don’t want to. I told you. You’re my mate, mine to care for, mine to protect. If your work makes you miserable then I want you to quit. Do whatever you want, go to school, learn to paint, make love to me all day….. whatever you want.. “ Isaac finishes with a warm smile and gentle but deep loving kiss. “Our pack has plenty of money. Derek’s family was pretty well off to begin with. They were one of the original families that settled in the area. They invested heavily in the town over the years and that paid off. There are about 20 properties around town that is owned by the estate and some in New York. Derek is pretty vague about exact amounts. It’s almost like it embarrasses him. His family has never been flashy. They preferred to keep their money invested and spend it on education, vacations, and helping the pack. Anything anyone in the pack has needed the Hale money has paid for. When the fire happened…. Eleven people died nearly all were covered by insurance policies. The payout was significant. I don’t know exact amounts but between the long term investments, real estate holdings and insurance pay outs the estate is worth between 20 and 30 million dollars. Peter is a little more willing to discuss specifics than Derek is but still keeps things pretty confidential. Secrecy is part of the life style you know? We don’t want people to know what our resources are. Derek has very much continued his family’s tradition of keeping low key. The flashiest thing Derek owns is his car but even that’s almost 10 years old now. With the money he has he could have built a mansion. He didn’t though, it’s more comfortable than flashy.”

 

They came to a stop next to a large pond. It was very quiet and peaceful. Isaac wraps his arms around Eric standing behind him and leans down sniffing at his neck softly. Eric relaxes with his mates touch. “I love you so much. Is this a trust thing? Are you worried if you have no income you’ll be vulnerable to being left on your own with no way to support yourself?” Eric sighs then leans back in to Isaac’s warm embrace a little “I think maybe it is. I’ve never wanted to be helpless, or at someone’s mercy. I know I can trust you though Isaac. I love you and I’m sorry if my damage in any way makes you think that I don’t trust you. I’ll let them know tomorrow.” “So you’ll do it? You’ll quit?” Isaac asks with a flash of excitement. “Yes, I may start a business of my own I’ve had an idea for a while now but yeah, I’ll quit and just work for myself from now on. After a nice long vacation though. I want to lay around the house and make love to you all day.” “I’ll call the attorney tomorrow and have him draw up the paperwork. I need to get you added to all the accounts. It’s our money I’m not going to give you an allowance. Pay off any debt you have and then buy me something nice.” Eric pulls Isaac in to a heated kiss. “I’ll do whatever it takes to make you happy.” He says when they part a moment later.

“Anything?” Isaac asks grinning. “Anything, everything, all the things.” Eric says smiling. “First one to the other side gets top” Isaac says shoving Eric into a bush before sprinting around the pond. Eric laughs and literally flings himself out of the shrub through the air shifting to beta and slashing his clothes off before going to full wolf and tearing around the pond. He passes the finish line and keeps running slamming in to Isaac knocking him down. Isaac lands with a loud “oooffff” then starts laughing when Eric jumps on his chest and starts licking his face. Eric laves Isaac’s neck for a moment before pawing and whining at his shirt. “Ok OK you big horny beast. Shirt off Eric nips and licks at Isaac’s soft skin. He licks lower causing Isaac to laugh and squirm. More whining and pawing at Isaac’s pants results in the taller man unbuttoning and shimmying out of them. Eric growls and paws at Isaac’s boxers tugging at them with his teeth. “Gosh horny and demanding.” Isaac slides the offending garments down causing his half hard cock to flop lazily on his abdomen. Eric sniffs and licks around Isaac’s crotch reveling in the scent of his mate. Isaac twitches as Eric laps at his loose low hanging balls before wrapping his long tongue around his mates now erect penis. Isaac exhales jaggedly looking down in to the orange eyes looking back at him. Eric slowly changes back to human sinking his mouth down on Isaac’s thick erection. “fffuuuckkk” Isaac exhales.

Eric slowly works his way up Isaac's amazing torso kissing and licking along the muscles. Isaac wraps his legs around Eric’s waist and Eric grinds against him as they kiss. “I’m going to fuck you so hard…. so deep.” Eric whispers in Isaac’s ear in between kisses. Isaac whimpers and grinds up in to Eric’s crotch. “Fuck me god fuck me need you so bad.. ERIC!” Isaac yelps out as Eric bites down on Isaac's shoulder.

Eric wakes a while later when I tongue makes its way across his face. He and Isaac are laying in the sun comfortably wrapped around each other. Opening his eyes he sees a light blond wolf looking at him slightly behind him he sees another darker colored wolf. The blond one licks him again causing Eric to laugh. “Stop Jacks!” Scott jumps over Jackson and lands between the two and rolls over up on top of Eric and Isaac on his back wriggling on top of the two naked men. Jackson yips happily and nips at Eric’s hands when he tries to push him away. Isaac who by now is awake is laughing and trying to get Scott off of him. Eric and Isaac eventually get to their feet. Jackson and Scott gesture and after a moment. “OK we’re supposed to go back to the house?” Eric says. Jackson barks and he and Scott head back towards the house stopping after a few feet and looking back. Isaac hands Eric his underwear and shirt, then slips his pants on. Eric kisses Isaac softly and they follow the two wolves back to the house. “Must be time for dinner.” Isaac says taking Eric’s hand. Eric looks at the two wolves walking ahead of them and chuckles. “What?” Isaac says squeezing his hand. “Just… How is this my life? Werewolves… I’m one now. I have a family…. A pack of awesome people. I have a mate who is better than any dream I’ve ever had. I’m just…. I’m happy Puppy I’m so happy.” Isaac leans over and kisses Eric lovingly. “You deserve every bit of it baby boy.”


End file.
